


Do You Wanna Touch?

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Harry Potter, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smiles, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Harry wants to try something. Draco’s not sure.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Breathplay, Orgasm Denial, and Smiles.





	Do You Wanna Touch?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хочешь потрогать?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408812) by [stuffcobbsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays)

> I didn't do any kind of sexualized, fetishized smile for this, mostly because I have less than zero idea about how to accurately portray that. 
> 
> I am an American person, but I've tried to write with Britishisms--this may just be a mess of American spelling with intermittent British phrasing. 
> 
> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Draco blinked at Harry. “Really. I tell you _any fantasy, Potter_. I say, _go for it_. I say, _almost nothing’s off-limits_. And you want to choke me out and not let me come? I thought you were going to have me dress up as a Dementor and get my ass fucked.”

Harry stared right back. “You _what_?”

“Never mind,” Draco huffed. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

“Not so fast,” Harry said. “You forgot the most important part of it.” 

Draco frowned. “What part? All of it’s unimportant.”

“The part,” Harry said, and Draco sucked in a sharp breath at the look on his face, “where it’s a _surprise._”

###

That had been the last they’d spoken about any of it for almost three weeks. 

They also hadn’t had sex since the conversation, despite Draco’s advances, and honestly? Draco was getting annoyed. He was getting _pissed off_. 

And he was getting _horny_. 

He was wanking twice a day, easily, and it still wasn’t enough. Mostly because he’d gotten used to Harry sucking him off or fucking him at least every couple of days, and, for some unknown reason, one’s own hand was much less pleasurable. 

Draco huffed, flipping to the next page in his book. Maybe he should go out and purchase some of that Muggle pornography for himself. If nothing else, he could amuse himself with how impractical their solutions to sex were. 

A hand slapped over his mouth and fingers pinched his nose shut. Draco shouted and immediately regretted it as he lost most of his air in one fell swoop. 

“That was stupid, Draco. Wasn’t it?”

Draco barely relaxed knowing it was Harry. Harry was probably twice as evil as anybody breaking into the house, anyway. 

“I’ll let you get another breath in. But you’ll come within three breaths or you won’t come at all. And yes,” Harry let go of Draco’s nose, “that one counted.”

Draco breathed out all the air he could and sucked in another breath, as deeply as he could. The moment he started to hold it, Harry pinched down on his nose again. “Take your cock out and jerk yourself off.”

Draco wasn’t even _hard enough_ yet! He couldn’t _come_ on _command_. 

Unlike _some_ people. 

He obeyed as quickly as he could, though, already getting dizzy from the lack of air, but refusing to tap out just yet. It had been three weeks—maybe if he came like Harry wanted, Harry’d fuck him again. 

He tried to picture Harry, completely naked and hard, behind him, dripping, hoping Draco would come so he could fuck into him. 

He hardened fast enough, but he started struggling against Harry’s hold despite himself and Harry let go of his nose so he could take another breath. 

His last one to come with—or he wouldn’t be allowed to come at all. 

Draco wanked himself as hard and fast as he could, but the friction _hurt_, and he couldn’t get close enough before he was getting too lightheaded again and Harry was letting go of his mouth and nose and stilling his hands—pinning them to the sofa instead. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Harry murmured, and Draco could hear the smug smile in his voice. “Looks like you won’t be coming just yet, Draco.”

Draco shuddered, groaning as Harry’s grip tightened and then he let go altogether. 

“We’ll try again… soon enough.”

Harry laughed as he left and Draco stared down at his lap. 

_Well, then. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
